


Leaving Port

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, angst-ish??, body negativity, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi feels self-conscious about his bodily flaws, and Tsukishima fixes it with math problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Port

Yamaguchi Tadashi glares down at his thighs with a fire in his eyes, in hopes that -- if he glared hard enough -- the purple marks streaking them would disappear. They'd just...poof, and they're gone. Like magic. 

His life, however, was not magic. And no matter how much he glared down at his marked thighs the stretch marks were still there. 

It's not exactly that Yamaguchi's thighs were big; he'd grown quite a few centimeters since junior high, when they were at their largest, but the rapid growth and shrinkage caused painfully bright stretch marks. Now they seemed to be permanently marked. They hadn't been like that before. In fact, his thighs were one of the only places his freckles didn't reach, and he'd prided himself on not being gross and pimply everywhere. 

No matter what he tried, no matter how many creams or home remedies he tried, they wouldn't go away. He wishes they would. And maybe his freckles, with them. Or maybe even himself; maybe if he disappeared he wouldn't be such a burden--

"You're getting caught up in your thoughts again. I can tell." 

Yamaguchi looks up at Tsukishima, suddenly feeling like he'd betrayed hi. Tsukki liked his freckles, and his stretch marks, and his messy hair...

Everything Tsukki liked about him, Yamaguchi hated. 

"Sorry, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi looks back down at his homework with a resigned sigh. He knows Tsukki is upset with him for thinking like he is, but the boat's already left port and left Tsukki behind. There was no going back now. At least, not for a while. "I just can't help it, sometimes..."

"I know," Tsukki says, with a patient tone that says he's done this before, that he's used to Yamaguchi feeling this way, and that makes Yamaguchi feel worse. Suddenly, the boat's accelerating and he's being pulled kicking and screaming farther into the ocean. He feels the tears pooling in his eyes as his breath shorten, and feels so utterly pathetic right now and he knows Tsukishima thinks so too. "Yamaguchi, tell me, what's the answer to number eight?"

"Um..." Yamaguchi is completely stumped. Tsukki knew he was on the brink of a panic attack, and yet...

The boat stops moving. The engine is stalled. 

"Yamaguchi, I know you have the answer, what is it?" 

Yamaguchi jumps from his stupor to flip through a couple pages and lands his eyes on the question Tsukki was stuck on. "I- it's... 37.75."

"Can I round it up to 37.8?"

"Oh, that's actually a good idea! Yeah." Yamaguchi erases the last part of his answer and scribbles in an eight. And just like that, the boat turns around, pulled to dock by none other than Tsukishima Kei. 

"Thanks." Tsukki says, scribbling on his own paper. They work on in silence for a while, Yamaguchi definitely in a better mood than earlier, until Tsukki's hand lands on Yamaguchi's thigh, sending a shiver down Yamaguchi's thigh. 

"Tsukki?.."

"Hm?" Tsukki hums, climbing over Yamaguchi and straddling his lap. He presses soft kisses into his neck, still ghosting his hands over Yamaguchi's bare thighs. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you know how much I like your marks, ok? All of them."

The boat was definitely not leaving port again any time soon.


End file.
